Sang Bidadari atau Sang Idol?
by Tobi Tobio
Summary: Kehidupan seorang Otaku yang semula biasa saja, harus berubah drastis saat terbentur masalah Cinta. Dan kegalauannya semakin saat dihadapkan sebuah pilihan yang sulit. Ya ... Sang Bidadari atau Sang Idol!


**Sang Bidadari atau Sang Idol?!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

•

•

 **A/N ::**

 _Ini adalah One Shoot ke empat Tobi. Ide ceritanya muncul saat sepupu Tobi curhat soal ke-galauan-nya memilih cowo yang tepat buatnya. Yah, sekedar info sepupu Tobi itu cewe kelas tiga SMP yang baru lulus kemaren dan baru mulai cinta-cintaan pula. Curhat sama orang tuanya malu (katanya) jadinya curhat sama Tobi. Dan hasilnya Tobi punya ide buat bikin Fict ini, hahaha :v._

 _Tapi karena Tobi laki, jadi sudut pandangnya di rubah jadi sudut pandang laki dan isinya jauh berbeda dengan isi curhatan sepupu Tobi. Yap, pada dasarnya Tobi hanya mengambil poin tentang kebingungannya saja. Tidak lebih dan tidak kurang. Baiklah, sekian dan terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca Author Note Tobi ..._

 _Selamat membaca (^~^!)_

•

•

•

 _Rate :: T+ (mungkin gak masalah)._

•

•

•

 _Jangan merasa sungkan untuk memberikan Review (^,~)_

•

•

•

 **Ingin mengenal Tobi lebih jauh silahkan cek ini (ini FB Tobi).**

m(titik)facebook(titik)com/profile(titik)php?fref=nf&ref_component=mbasic_home_header&ref_page=%2Fwap%2Fhome(titik)php&refid=8

 **Atau cek ini (ID FB Tobi).**

100007211745260 :: Keristanto (Heru).

Kalau begitu silahkan menikmati dan salam kenal dari Tobi. Membutuhkan fast respon dari Tobi? Bisa hubungi Tobi di FB, karena akun FFN cuma di buka hanya saat update Fict.

•

•

•

 **Sang Bidadari atau Sang Idol?!**

 _Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku adalah siswa SMP Konoha tahun ke tiga. Yah meski sudah berumur setua ini nyatanya aku belum sekali pun pacaran, tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku tidaklah sepopuler Sasuke atau pun Bee. Yap, dua sahabatku itu sangat populer dengan kemampuannya masing-masing. Sasuke dengan kepintaran dan ketampanannya, dan Bee dengan Rapnya yang 'gak banget' dan tentu saja, Wajah tuanya yang seperti Monster Gurita. Kalian tau? Untuk anak kelas tiga SMP, Wajah Bee itu menyeramkan!._

 _Tapi ... Yah~ aku tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan itu. Aku lebih suka menyendiri dan menghabiskan Hariku di Atap Sekolah untuk menikmati kesunyian dan semilir Angin yang membelai surai pirangku. Menikmati keindahan gumpalan Awan di Langit dengan keadaan seperti itu adalah favoritku. Kurasa ... Karena itulah aku tidak terlalu terkenal di Sekolah ini. Sangat datar dan biasa memang, namun semua itu berubah saat seorang Bidadari tiba-tiba jatuh di hadapanku. Ya ... Bidadari._

•

 **Sang Bidadari atau Sang Idol?!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

 **Bruukkk!**

"Uwaaahhh~" Naruto berteriak dengan histerisnya saat melihat seorang gadis cantik seusianya tiba-tiba saja jatuh di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut dengan Tangan yang teracung menunjuk-nunjuk sosok gadis itu. Namun saat Matanya menangkap bagaimana cantiknya Wajah gadis itu, Wajah terkejut Naruto berubah memerah. Bagaiman tidak, gadis itu benar-benar cantik!.

 _Aku sungguh akan berfikir dia Bidadari, andai saja aku tidak menyadari jika gadis itu memakai Seragam SMP Konoha ... Sama sepertiku!._

"Iyuuwww~ sa-sakitt~" rintih gadis itu seraya mencoba untuk bangkit dari acara jatuhnya. Melihat sang Bidadari itu sedikit kesusahan, Naruto langsung berinisiatif untuk membantunya bangun dengan mengulurkan Tangannya pada gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya, seraya mengulurkan Tangan kanannya yang sedetik lalu menunjuk-nunjuk sosok gadis itu. _Gayung bersambut_ , gadis itu menerima uluran Tangan Naruto, dan detik itu juga, Naruto dapat merasakan jika Tangan gadis itu sangat lembut.

 _Benar-benar Bidadari. Kulitnya pun sangat lembut dan mulus!._

"Eh!". "Na-Naruto-Kun?!" gadis itu berucap. Nadanya terdengar lembut meski tercampur sedikit rasa terkejut, saat menyadari siapa orang yang sedang berdiri mematung di hadapannya. Yap, saat menyadari jika orang yang membantunya adalah Naruto, tanpa banyak bicara lagi, gadis itu langsung berlari meninggalkan si pirang begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa pun lagi.

Naruto tertegun beberapa saat, terlalu banyak kejutan yang singgah di Otaknya. Kulitnya yang lembut, Rambutnya yang tergerai dengan indah, expresi kagetnya yang imut, dan ... Dan yang terpenting adalah _Balonnya_ yang berkembang dengan sempurna di Tubuh SMPnya. Ah! Apa yang difikirkanya?! Abaikan bagian terahir itu! Hal yang penting saat adalah siapa nama gadis itu, lalu bagaimana bisa gadis cantik bak Bidadari itu mengenalinya, bukankah Naruto tidak populer?!.

 _Hingga pada ahirnya ..._

"Ah!". "K-kemana dia?!" gumamnya. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mencoba mencari gadis itu, mengedarkan pandangannya untuk menyapu semua penjuru di Atap Sekolah, dan setelah yakin tidak ada sosok gadis itu, Naruto mulai berlari ke arah Tangga hingga berhenti pada sebuah belokan Tangga lainnya, dan hasilnya sama saja. Gadis itu benar-benar hilang entah kemana.

"Siaaaalll! Aku terlalu sibuk dengan fikiranku!". "Padahal aku belum berkenalan dengan gadis itu ... Haaahh~" gumamnya seraya berjalan kembali ke Atap Sekolah. Ada sebuah penyesalan yang tersirat di Wajah pemuda bersurai pirang itu, karena gagal berkenalan dengan sang Bidadari.

"Ah tunggu dulu!". "Bukankah tadi dia mengatakan _Naruto-Kun_? Kami saling mengenal ya ... Tapi kenapa aku baru melihatnya?!"

"Huh?!" Naruto berhenti bergumam saat pandangannya menangkap sebuah Kalung tergeletak tepat ditempat gadis itu terjatuh tadi.

"Hyuuga Hinata?!". "Jadi nama Bidadariku adalah Hyuuga Hinata ya ..." pandangan Naruto lalu beralih pada sebuah Bak Kontrol Air yang ada di dekannya.

"Pasti sakit jatuh dari situ ... Iya kan Hyuuga Hinata?" gumamnya seraya menggenggam erat Kalung itu.

Tanpa terasa Hari berlalu begitu cepat. Malam sudah mengganti Siang dan kini terlihat Naruto sedang tiduran di Kamarnya. Perhatiannya terus tertuju pada Kalung yang sedari-tadi menggantung di Tangannya. Berbagai kilasan pertemuannya yang singkat, namun sangat berkesan itu, tidak bisa hilang dari fikirannya barang sebentar pun. Bocah pirang ini mungkin sedang terserang penyakit yang dinamakan _cinta pandangan pertama,_ atau yang dulu disebut _Malarindu!._

 _Ya ... Benar-benar cerita klasik bernuansa Roman Picisan!._

"Hyuuga Hinata ... Kau cantik sekali. Kenapa selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatmu, sebenarnya kau kelas mana Hyuuga Hinata?" gumamnya penuh tanda tanya. Agaknya sosok Hyuuga Hinatanya -ya ... sebut saja seperti itu- benar-benar meracuni fikirannya. Bahkan tanpa di sadari, sosok Hinata yang saat ini mencuri Hatinya, sampai terbawa mimpi.

 _Naruto-Kun ... Terimakasih. Kau tau? Benda ini sangat berarti untukku. Dan sebagai hadiah karena kau sudah menemukan Kalung ini dan mengembalikannya padaku, kau boleh melakukan apa pun padaku ..._

 _Peluk? Cium? Atau semuanya? Semua boleh untukmu. Terserah kau Naruto-Kun ..._

Namun tiba-tiba, sosok Hinata yang tersenyum manis setelah mengatakan itu, berubah menyeramkan bagaikan seekor Monster yang siap menerkam Naruto kapan saja, surai indigonya yang indah itu kini berubah merah menyala dengan bagian ujungnya yang terlihat _berterbangan_ kesana-kemari. Lalu Jarinya yang semula lentik, kini dipenuhi oleh Kuku-Kuku yang tajam. Dan tanpa belas kasihan menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dengan buasnya seraya berkata ...

 _Sampai kapan kau akan tidur anak malas! Cepat bangun dan bersiap-siap untuk Sekolah ... Naarrutooo!._

"Huaaahhhh!"

 **Bruukk!**

"Aww~ Punggungku~" gumam Naruto saat mendapati dirinya bangun dengan tidak elitnya di Pagi ini. Mimpi indahnya bersama Hyuuga Hinata tiba-tiba berubah menjadi mimpi buruk saat sosok Hinata _dikudeta_ oleh sosok menyeramkan ibunya sendiri. Yap, dang ibu yang penuh kasih sayang itu, akan berubah layaknya Hantu Sadako yang sangat menyeramkan. Namun mengabaikan semua itu, saat ini, Pintu Kamarnya sedang digedor-gedor oleh sang Hantu, diiringi teriakan yang menyuruhnya bangun, tanpa memperdulikan jika Pintu itu mungkin saja bisa hancur dihantam sedemikian rupa.

'Haaahhh~ Okaa-San merusak semuanya ... Setidaknya tunggulah sampai aku memeluk dan mencium Hyuuga Hinata'.'Lagi pula ... Kenapa Okaa-San sangat menyeramkan saat seperti ini?!' omelnya dalam Hati.

 _Gah! Tentu saja. Jika Naruto mengatakannya dengan lantang, bisa-bisa Uang Jajannya menguap begitu saja! Bagi anak SMP seperti Naruto, tidak ada yang lebih penting dari itu!_

"Iya-iya ... Aku sudah bangun, Kaa-San" jawab Naruto dengan ogah-ogahannya. Dan setelah Naruto mengucapkan jawabannya, Gedoran Pintu dan teriakan menyeramkan itu berhenti dengan sendirinya, mulai tergantikan suara lembut yang terdengar memintanya untuk cepat turun dan Sarapan bersama. Pemuda bersurai pirang itu kemudian menghela nafasnya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk Sekolah.

"Seperti biasa ..." gumamnya penuh kemalasan. Semalas gerakannya saat ini.

•

 **Sang Bidadari atau Sang Idol?!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

Naruto kini sedang berjalan untuk berangkat ke Sekolahnya, SMP Konoha, bersama dua sahabatnya, Sasuke dan Bee. Dan selama perjalanan itu Naruto menceritakan sang Bidadari yang ditemukannya di atap Sekolah, dengan penuh antusiasnya pada Sasuke dan Bee. Sementara ke dua sahabatnya itu mendengarkan dengan teliti dan tidak berani memotong curhatan Naruto tentang Hyuuga Hinata, sebelum bocah kuning itu selesai.

"Hey apa benar dia Naruto yang kita kenal?!" bisik Sasuke.

"Entahlah Yo! Jika dia benar orang itu, mungkin Kepalanya sudah terbentur sesuatu. Aha! Aha!" balas Bee. meski sedang berbisik-bisik, bocah _berwajah boros_ itu tetap saja konsisten dengan Rapnya yang _gak banget,_ mengabaikan Sasuke yang terlihat terganggu dan sedikit kesal. Namun sang Uchiha tidak mengatakan apa pun saat ini. Yap, Sasuke sudah lelah dengan masalah ini. Mengutarakan keluhannya tentang Rap Bee hanya buang-buang waktu dan tenaga.

"Apa Yo?!"

"Hah! Lupakan". "Jadi siapa nama gadis itu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto, mengabaikan Bee yang masih menatap bingung dirinya.

"Hey! Aku sudah bercerita panjang kali lebar soal Bidadariku. Dan aku sudah mengatakan jika namanya Hyuuga Hinata". "Kalian mendengarkannya tidak sih?!"

"Hyuuga Hinata ... Hyuugaaa Hiiinnnaaattaaaa!" teriak Naruto dengan Nada yang semakin tinggi mengexpresikan kekesalannya.

"Tentu saja kami dengarkan Yo!". "Dasar payah, dasar lemah!"

"Ah! Tapi tunggu dulu?!". "Hyuuga Hinata ini adalah orang sungguhan atau hanya _Chara Anime_ yang kau jadikan _fantasimu_?" tanya Bee dengan Wajah yang sulit diartikan. Ya ... Faktanya Naruto adalah _Otaku_ , dan tak jarang bocah kuning itu _bercurhat_ ria tentang _Chara wanita_ yang mampu membuatnya jatuh cinta dengan dibumbui fantasi aneh dan tak masuk akal. Seperti pertemuannya saat mencari kaset _Game Eroge_ , atau pertemuan di WC Umum.

 _Jadi bukankah pantas jika sang Gurita sedikit meragukan 'curhatan' sahabat kuningnya ini. Bisa saja Hyuuga Hinata ini pun adalah 'Chara Wanita' itu. Ditambah lagi, sosoknya terdengar sempurna untuk ukuran gadis SMP._

"Yang ini nyataaaa!". "Hyuuga Hinata adalah Mahluk Hidup yang disebut Manusia. Dan yang terpenting dia itu perempuannn!" kekesalan Naruto sudah sampai di Ubun-Ubun. Tanpa ampun Naruto mendamprat Bee dengan kekesalan maksimal, tepat didepan Wajah borosnya, hingga Liur Naruto menghujaninya.

"Ugh!". "Ini menjijikan sekali Yooo!"

"Ah~ sudahlah, abaikan saja ucapan Gurita itu, tadi kau bilang apa?". "Hyuuga apa?" tanya Sasuke kembali pada inti permasalahannya.

"Astaga ... Kurasa percuma _curhat_ pada kalian soal Hyuuga Hinata" Naruto mendesah lemas. _Moodnya_ hilang seketika karena selalu dicecar pertanyaan bodoh dari dua sahabatnya ini.

"Jadi ... Hyuuga Hinata ya?!". "Kurasa aku tau sesuatu tentang gadis ini"

"Benarkah?". "Kalau begitu ... Katakan. Katakan padaku!" Naruto kembali bersemangat saat mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha. Bisa saja orang yang dimaksudnya adalah Hyuuga Hinata yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Yap. Kurasa aku tau seorang gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu. Tapi entahlah dia Hyuuga Hinatamu atau bukan". "Aku sendiri tidak yakin, karena ... Gadis ini jauh dari kata cantik, imut atau pun _uyuw-unyuw._ Apa lagi disebut Bidadari" ucap Sasuke. Wajahnya sendiri tidak yakin dengan apa yang akan diucapkannya pada Naruto.

"Tidak masalah. Akan kupastikan nanti". "Mungkin saja _tipemu_ dan _tipeku_ itu beda kan?" ucap Naruto penuh semangat, karena merasakan secercah harapan untuk bisa bertemu kembali dengan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Kelas kita. Ada gadis yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata di Kelas kita" ucap Sasuke.

"Hoi Mas Vrooh, kau yakin dia orangnya ... Hyuuga Hinata yang itu kan seperti Dinosaurus?!" komentar Bee. Naruto hanya diam saja dengan Wajah bingungnya. Sekelas dan dia tidak kenal gadis itu sama sekali?!.

"Ayolah ... Kemana saja Aku selama ini?!" gumamnya.

•

'T-tidak mungkin!' batin Naruto frustasi. Wajahnya saat ini menatap tak percaya dengan sosok gadis yang berdiri di depannya sekarang ini. Bagaimana tidak, gadis Hyuuga Hinata yang dimaksud Sasuke adalah si _Kutu Buku_ , gadis berkacamata dengan gaya rambut _jadul_ nya. Yap, Hyuuga Hinata ini tak ubahnya gadis _cupu_ yang selalu menghiasi Sinetron FTV.

 _Benar-benar gaya tempo dulu dan jadul._

'Di lihat darimana pun, _Mahluk Purba_ ini tidak akan sama dengan Bidadariku itu'. 'Benar yang dikatakan Bee, dia _Dinosaurus_!"

"Ah~ maaf Hinata ... Apa benar Kalung itu punyamu?" tanya Naruto. Yap, baginya Kalung itu adalah satu-satunya petunjuk Naruto untuk menemukan gadis Bidadari itu. Tapi pada kenyataannya Kalung itu adalah milik si _Kutu Buku_ , gadis yang berpenampilan sangat _norak_ sekali seperti Hinata yang ini, bagaimana bisa Naruto menemukan Hinata yang dimaksudnya.

"Eumh!" Hinata mengangguk dengan mantap seraya memakai kembali Kalungnya. Dan Naruto, bocah pirang itu hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah melihat kenyataan ini. Harapan satu-satunya jalan untuk bertemu dengan gadis itu menguap begitu saja. Dengan langkah gontai dan penuh kesedihan, Naruto mulai berjalan meninggalkan Hinata yang saat ini berteriak-teriak mengucapkan terima kasihnya.

 _Kenyataan ini begitu kejam!._

 **Jam Istirahat.**

Setelah melalui setengah Hari mendengarkan Guru-Guru itu _berceramah_ , ahirnya _jam kebebasan_ pun datang. Yap, pada jam ini, semua murid SMP Konoha bisa sedikit bernafas lega, sebelum kembali berjuang di fase ke dua _siksaan_ mereka. Dan kini Sasuke, Naruto dan Bee sedang berjalan di Koridor seraya berbincang-bincang tentang Bidadari sang Uzumaki.

"Jadi bagaimana?". "Apa dia orangnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Jangan bercanda! Bagaimana bisa _Dinosaurus_ seperti itu kau samakan dengan Bidadariku hah!". "Bahkan _Chara Choucou_ dalam _Naruto Gaiden_ lebih baik dari Hinata yang itu!" Desis Naruto dengan kesalnya. Sementara pemuda Uchiha itu hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan miris, seraya menutup ke dua Telinganya, karena didamprat Naruto.

'Benar-Benar seorang Otaku ..."

"Maaf-maaf, aku kan tidak tau seperti apa rupa gadis yang kau lihat di Atap Sekolah itu". "Ditambah lagi tidak ada gadis lain yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata selain dia" ucap Sasuke seraya mengabaikan teriakan, dan tatapan penuh cinta, serta kekaguman dari para gadis padanya.

 _Yap, Uchiha Sasuke sudah terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis. Karena itu dia bisa sekebal ini._

"Lagi pula sudahku bilang kan saat itu ... Aku sendiri tidak yakin dia gadis yang kau maksud" lanjut Sasuke dengan gaya kerennya. Dan tentu saja _pose_ itu membuat gadis-gadis itu semakin Histeris.

"Kau ngelawak ya?!" Bee berucap dengan sinisnya. Agaknya si Monster Gurita ini merasa cemburu dengan popularitas Sasuke di Mata para Gadis SMP Konoha.

"Gadis itu ... Kau tau, Wajahnya sangat cantik, Matanya indah dan bercahaya, Rambutnya ... Senyumnya ... Wajahnya ... Pokoknya, dia itu super duper imut nan unyuw-unyuw. Makannya aku bilang Bidadari"

"Penggambaran yang _lebay_ ". "Mana ada gadis sempurna seperti itu ..." gerutu Sasuke.

"Adaaaa!" potong Bee cepat.

"Gadis itu pasti Haruno Sakura!". "Kau tau dari semua gadis yang ada di Sekolah ini, Saku-Chan adalah yang terbaik!" ucap Bee dengan berapi-api. Bahkan saking semangatnya, Bee melupakan gaya bicaranya yang selalu diiringi Rap.

"Ah benar juga". "Haruno Sakura ya ... Setauku dia gadis yang paling populer di Sekolah kita. Banyak yang memimpikan menjadi pacarnya, termasuk _Monster_ ini" ucap Sasuke seraya melirik Bee dengan jahatnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!". "Dasar payah, dasar lemah!"

"Kau yang sangat populer di Mata para gadis tidak akan tau bagimana rasanya _Butiran Debu_ sepertiku!" desis Bee seraya menahan tangisnya.

"Aku turut berduka cita atas itu"

"Kau—"

"Hoi! Lalu Haruno Sakura itu yang mana?". "Aku sama sekali tidak tau" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Sasuke dan Bee yang sempat beradu argumen, kini hanya bisa menganga tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja diucapkan Naruto. Bagaimana bisa bocah kuning itu tidak mengenal Haruno Sakura, gadis paling popuper di SMP Konoha.

"Apaaaa?!". "Kau tidak tau Haruno Sakura?!"

"Iyakah?!"

"Serius?!"

"Iyaaaa!". "Aku tidak tau!" teriak Naruto kesal. Karena terus di cecar pertanyaan yang sama berulang-ulang.

"Kenapa?". "Apa itu sebuah kesalahan? Apa itu sebuah Aib?" Lanjutnya masih penuh kejengkelan, karena ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh ke dua sahabatnya.

"Apa kau idiot heh!". "Bagaimana bisa kau tidak mengenal Saku-Chan yang sangat melegenda?!" Bee dengan penuh emosionalnya menerangkan itu seraya mengguncang-guncangkan Bahu Naruto tanpa ampun.

" _Lebay_ " gumam Sasuke lagi. Namun ucapan jahat Uchiha muda ini diacuhkan Bee. Si _Wajah Boros_ tidak perduli jika Sasuke saat ini sedang mengejeknya itu bisa diurus nanti. Yang terpenting saat ini, bagaimana bisa Naruto tidak tau tentang Haruno Sakura.

 _Dari pada ucapan jahat Sasuke, Bee lebih tidak terima dengan ketidak-tauan Naruto, soal Haruno Sakura!._

"Kau tau dia adalah perlambangan cantik, imut atau pun _unyuw-unyuw_ yang sebenarnya!"

"Terus terang aku sangat tersanjung di puji seperti itu, tapi ... Apakah harus dengan berteriak di tempat seperti ini?" ucapan lembut itu menghentikan ucapan berapi-api Bee pada Naruto. Dengan Wajah yang tersipu malu, baik Bee dan Naruto menatap Sakura penuh takjub. Agaknya yang di katakan Bee tidaklah berlebihan.

 _Haruno Sakura itu adalah perlambangan cantik, imut atau unyuw-unyuw yang sesungguhnya! ... Ternyata itu memang benar adanya!._

"Imutnya ..." gumam Naruto dan Bee dengan Wajah berseri-serinya saat menatap Sakura. Sementara yang di tatap cuek-cuek saja tanpa ambil pusing. Sepertinya ini adalah sifat orang-orang populer layaknya Sasuke. Karena terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian, ahirnya mereka menjadi kebal. Dan besar kemungkinan Sakura pun memiliki sifat ini.

"Ah!". "Tentu saja Saku-Chan!" ucap Bee setelah sadar dari acara terpesonanya akan _keimutan_ Sakura. Dan dengan gerakan cepat, Bee memberikan tendangannya pada si pirang agar enyah dari sisinya. Mengabaikan Naruto yang jatuh tersungkur dengan posisi tak keren, Bee langsung menggemgam ke dua Tangan Sakura, dengan Wajah memerah.

"Saku-Chan ... Maukah kau jadi pacarku Yo!". "Aku sangat menyukaimu Yo!" ucap Bee penuh percaya diri, tak lupa dengan gaya yang sangat terlihat _PeDe_ di hadapan seorang Haruno Sakura, kini Bee bak Pangeran tampan yang sama sekali tidak tampan. Namun Sakura sama sekali tidak terpengaruh, karena dengan tegas dan menusuk Sakura menjawab ...

"Maaf aku tidak mau menjadi pacar _Monster Gurita_ sepertimu" ucapnya datar.

 **Jleebb!**

"Chouuu~"

Seketika itu, Bee merasa Jantungnya tertohok Pedang. Sakit sekali. Sementara Sasuke dan Naruto, juga siswa-siswa lain yang kebetulan menyaksikan adegan itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, tentu saja mentertawakan nasib Bee yang ditolak dengan kejamnya oleh Sakura. Gadis bersurai pinky itu lalu melirik Naruto dan memberikan senyumnya pada si pirang, saat dia meninggalkan Bee yang masih terpuruk sedih.

'Imutnya ... Apa tadi dia tersenyum padaku?'

•

 **Sang Bidadari atau Sang Idol?!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

Tanpa terasa, Hari sudah sore dan bel pulang Sekolah berbunyi sedari tadi. Semua Siswa-Siswi SMP Konoha terlihat pulang dengan tertib ke Rumah mereka masing-masing, begitu pun dengan Naruto, Sasuke dan Bee. Ke tiga sahabat itu, saat ini dalam perjalanan pulang. Yap, karena mereka tinggal di Komplek yang sama tentu saja membuat mereka selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke seraya menatap si pirang. Agaknya pertanyaan itu diajukan padanya.

"Apa?"

"Soal Sakura, apa dia gadis itu?"

"Bukan. Tapi ... Ke duanya sama-sama imut. Aku jadi sedikit bimbang" jawab Naruto saat Sasuke telah memperjelas pertanyaannya.

"Bimbang?"

"Ya ... Beberapa hari ini aku sangat ingin bertemu Hyuuga—" Naruto menghentikan ucapannya. Entah kenapa saat akan mengatakan Hyuuga Hinata, sosok yang terfikirkan adalah si _Kutu Buku_ , dan bukan sang _Bidadari_ yang ditemuinya di Atap. Dengan cepat Naruto menggelengkan Kepalanya untuk mengusir sosok Hyuuga Hinata yang saat ini masih mengisi Kepalanya.

"Eumh~ maksudku, Bidadariku itu, tapi setelah bertemu Sakura-Chan ... Aku jadi mulai memikirkannya" jawab Naruto dengan mimik serius. Tak lupa seraya meremas Dadanya sendiri, untuk sekedar menambah kesan dramatis untuk ucapannya sendiri. Sasuke hanya menatap _ilfil_ sang sahabat.

 _Ini pasti karena Anime! Naruto jadi Hobi berakting lebay seperti ini!._

'Expresinya ... Beuhhh!' Sasuke hanya bisa membatin dengan pandangan mirisnya, melihat _kelebayan_ Naruto. Bee yang sejak tadi berjalan di belakang mereka tanpa semangat mulai terlihat hidup kembali saat mendengar penuturan Naruto barusan. Entah apa yang di fikirkan _Monster_ ini, tapi saat ini serangai licik terlihat menghiasi _Wajah Tuanya._

"Kalau begitu _tembak_ dia!" desis Bee. Sebuah api yang entah dari mana terlihat berkobar di kedua Matanya, seiring dengan latar yang memperlihatkan deburan Ombak yang menabrak Karang. Nampaknya Bee sangat bersemangat saat ini. Namun dari pengelihatan Sasuke dan Naruto, orang itu terlihat seperti Bos Penjahat yang berambisi menguasai Dunia.

" _Tem-bak_ Saku-Chan!" desis Bee dengan nada yang terdengar semakin menyeramkan. Pandangannya menatap tajam Naruto yang terlihat gugup dan berkeringat dingin. Dan itu pun yang di alami Sasuke, meski Bee tidak menujukannya pada Uchiha muda itu, namun suasana mencekam ini cukup untuk membuat Tengkuknya berdiri.

"A-apa mak-maksudmu?"

" _Tembaakkkk_ Haruno Sakuraaaa!". "Kau harus menyatakan cinta pada Saku-Chan! Kau harus tau bagaimana perasaan orang yang ditolak. Seenaknya saja kalian mentertawakanku!"

"Dasar payah! Dasar lemah!"

•

Saat ini Naruto sedang termenung di Kamarnya. Fikirannya berkecamuk. Sosok gadis yang ditemuinya beberapa Hari yang lalu terus menghantui Kepalanya, ditambah lagi, kini sosok Haruno Sakura pun ikut memenuhi Otaknya. Ke dua gadis itu sangat imut, mereka benar-benar seorang Idol. Siapa pun pasti akan jatuh cinta saat melihat senyumnya.

"Ah sial. Kenapa jadi serumit ini!". "Padahal niat awalku hanyalah ingin bertemu gadis itu lagi ... Kenapa juga aku harus _menembak_ Sakura-Chan"

"Sakura memang _imut_ sih. Siapa pun pasti akan bahagia memiliki gadis seperti dia. Tapi—" gumaman Naruto agaknya harus bersambung karena saat ini sang Ibu kembali berteriak-teriak di bawah sana untuk menyuruhnya turun.

"Narutooo! Cepat turun kita akan Makan Malam!" teriak sang Ibu.

"Iya ... Iya ... Aku turun" balas si pirang tanpa semangat. Yap, kegundahan Hatinya, membuat Naruto tak bersemangat.

'Lagi pula sejak awal aku sama sekali tidak memiliki pilihan'. 'Saat seperti ini, aku bisa mati kalau tidak menuruti kemauan _Gurita_ itu!' batinnya seraya mengingat kembali seberapa menyeramkannya Wajah Bee saat memaksanya _menembak_ Sakura.

Hari berganti dengan cepat. Dan ini waktunya setiap Pelajar untuk kembali pergi ke Sekolah mereka masing-masing. Dan seperti itulah, meski sangat enggan, Naruto harus tetap berangkat. Selain sudah suatu keharusan, jika dia tidak berangkat sang ibu pasti akan mengamuk nanti. Andai saja bocah kuning itu bisa menghentikan waktu, dia pasti akan melakukannya, karena Hari ini Naruto harus menyatakan cintanya pada Sakura.

"Hah~ aku sama sekali tidak punya ide". "Bagaimana mengatakannya ya, agar aku tidak di tolak?" gumam Naruto seraya menidurkan Kepalanya di Meja. Hingga suara seorang gadis mengganggu aktifitasnya.

"Naruto-Kun?". "Kau kenapa?"

 **Deg ...**

"Suara itu ..." Naruto tersentak, saat mendengar suara lembut yang terasa tak asing di Telinganya. Yap, suara itu adalah suara yang dulu menyerukan namanya di Atap.

"Bidadari—" ucapannya terhenti saat pandangannya menangkap sosok _Mahluk Purba_ yang saat ini berdiri di sampingnya. Agaknya suara itu adalah suara Hyuuga Hinata, si _Kutu Buku_. Bukan sang Bidadari Naruto.

"Haaahhh~ sepertinya aku terlalu banyak berkhayal" gumamnya. Sementara Hinata terlihat bingung, melihat reaksi si pirang melihat dirinya.

"Eumh~ Na-Naruto-Kun ... Kau baik-baik saja?". "Aku lihat k-kau terlihat tidak sehat" ucap gadis itu lagi, saat Naruto kembali merebahkan Kepalanya di Meja. Mengabaikan Hinata yang berdiri dan mencemaskanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja ... Cuma hanya banyak fikiran saja" jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Ah!". "J-jika kau mau, kau bisa bercerita padaku. Siapa tau aku bisa membantu"

"Sudahlah, jangan ganggu aku ... Pergi saja kau ke Benua Antartika, dasar _Dinosaurus_ " ucapan kejam itu mengalun dengan indah di Bibir sang Uzumaki. Hinata terdiam sejenak, hingga ahirmya Matanya terasa panas. Tidak ingin ketahuan menangis didepan Naruto, Hinata ahirnya pergi meninggalkan si pirang yang masih terlihat acuh.

"Ahirnya ... _Dinosaurus_ itu pergi juga ..."

Saat ini Sasuke sedang berjalan santai menyusuri Lorong Sekolah. Hingga seorang gadis menabraknya tanpa ampun. Dan karena saat itu Sasuke tidak siap menerima serangan itu, Sang Uchiha itu terjatuh dengan tak elitnya bersama gadis yang menabraknya itu. bocah tampan itu sudah menarik Nafasnya dalam-dalam siap untuk mendamprat gadis itu, tapi saat menyadari jika yang menabraknya sedang menangis, Sasuk mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hey kau baik-baik saja?!" agaknya Sasuke salah tanggap, karena berfikir gadis itu menangis karena bertabrakan dengannya. Padahal kenyataannya dia menangis karena alasan lain.

"Hoi tungguu!" Sasuke berteriak panik saat melihat gadis itu kembali berlari meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Uh~ Hyuuga Hinata?!" Sasuke bergumam saat pandangannya menangkap sebuah Kalung yang tergeletak didekatnya. Agaknya Kalung itu adalah milik gadis tadi.

 **Atap Sekolah.**

Gadis itu, Hinata, terlihat menangis tersedu-sedu disana. Pakaiannya kusut, begitu pun dengan Rambut kepang duanya yang kini terlihat acak-acakan, membuat sebuah Poni _kasar_ di Keningnya. Agaknya aksi lari yang diwarnai sebuah tabrakan dengan Sasuke itu membuat penampilannya seperti sekarang ini. Hinata kini membuka Kacamatanya, bermaksud untuk menghapus Air Mata yang tidak pernah mau berhenti mengalir itu. Dan disaat yang sama seseorang terlihat mengulurkan sebuah Sapu Tangan dan Kalung bertuliskan _Hyuuga Hinata._

"Pakailah ... Kurasa kau membutuhkannya" ucap orang itu. Hinata menatap sosok pria baik ini dan alangkah terkejutnya saat menyadari jika orang itu adalah Sasuke. Teman sekelas yang ditabraknya beberapa saat lalu.

"Maaf ..." ucap Hinata seraya mengambil Sapu Tangan dan Kalung miliknya. Sementara Sasuke mulai menyenderkan Tubuhnya di Pagar pembatas.

'Jadi begitu ya ... Aku mengerti sekarang'. 'Kurasa kaulah gadis yang dimaksud Naruto. Benar-benar seperti Film FTV!' batin Sasuke.

"Eumh~ Sa-Sasuke-Kun ... Bolehkah aku _curhat_ padamu?"

"Uh~ si-silahkan" meski sempat kaget dengan perkataan tiba-tiba itu, Sasuke segera menjawab pertanyaan Hinata.

"Kau tau ... Sudah sejak lama aku menyukai seseorang. Dia anak biasa-biasa saja, tapi senyumnya terasa hidup dan kembuatku merasa damai". "Dan sejak pertama kali melihat senyum itu, aku merasa langsung jatuh cinta padanya ..."

"Namun selama itu, aku tidak pernah mengatakan apa pun padanya. Jangankan mengungkapkan Isi Hatiku, berbicara dengannya saja membuatku malu". "Aku sadar ... Aku juga tidak bodoh untuk mengerti arti tatapan kalian padaku. Aku juga sudah terbiasa dipanggil si _Kutu Buku_ atau _Dinosaurus_..."

"Tapi ..."

"Tapi saat dia yang mengatakan itu, entah kenapa Hatiku merasa sakit!". "Padahal baru saja merasa senang saat dia menemuiku dan memberikan Kalung ini saat aku menghilangkannya". "Mungkin aku yang terlalu bodoh menganggap ini adalah awal yang baik ..."

'Woh ... Sudah kuduga!'. 'Tebakanku benar!'

"Biar kutebak, orang itu pasti Uzumaki Naruto kan?" ucap Sasuke.

"Da-darimana kau tau?!"

"Hah~ itu mudah. Siapa pun akan tau dari caramu menatap si kuning itu" jawab Sasuke sedikit mendramatisir.

"Be-benarkah?!"

"Tentu saja". "Oh iya ... Bolehkah aku memberi saran?!" Hinata mengangguk untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Ubah penampilanmu ... Naruto pasti akan menyukainya" Setelah mengatakan itu , Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang terlihat bingung, mencerna saran yang diberikan sang Uchiha.

"Penampilan?!" gumamnya.

•

 **Sang Bidadari atau Sang Idol?!**

 _A Naruto Fanfiction by Tobi Tobio._

•

 **Ke Esokan Harinya ...**

Meski sempat bingung dengan saran Sasuke, Hinata ahirnya mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud sang Uchiha, karena itulah, saat ini Hinata melepas Kepangnya. Membiarkan Rambutnya tergerai indah dan membentuk sebuah Poni yang cantik di Keningnya. Bahkan Hinata rela untuk melepas _Kacamata Cupunya_ agar terlihat lebih imut lagi. Yap, apa pun akan dilakukan Hinata untuk Naruto meski pengelihatannya sedikit terganggu tanpa Alat bantu pengelihatan itu.

 _Namun kenyataan tidaklah selalu sama dengan apa yang diinginkan, karena saat ini ..._

"Sa-Sakura-Chan ... Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?!" ucap Naruto.

 **Jduaarrr!**

Hinata hanya bisa berdiri mematung ditempatnya. Bagaikan tersambar Petir di Siang Bolong, Hinata benar-benar terkejut. Sakura memanglah Idola SMP Konoha, tapi kenapa Naruto juga harus berfikir seperti itu?! Padahal selama ini Naruto terkesan cuek bebek dengan sosok Sakura, lalu kenapa sekarang ... Hinata bagaikan tertohok Pedang panas saat ini. Apa lagi saat mendengar jawaban Sakura!

"Baiklah ... Aku mau. Jadi mulai saat ini kita pacaran kan?!" Sakura berkata demikian dengan entengnya. Namun ucapan enteng itu berefek besar bagi Hinata. Tanpa sadar Air Mata Hinata kembali mengalir dengan derasnya. Ya ... Hinata merasa menyesal. Menyesal karena melakukan semua ini demi Naruto.

 _Perjuangan Hinat dalam merubah penampilannya yang memakan waktu tidak sebentar itu benar-benar sia-sia!._

"Apaaaa?!". "Bagaimana bisa?! Kenapa Saku-Chan menerima Naruto?!" Bee berteriak dengan Wajah melongo tak percaya saat mendengar jawaban Sakura. Niat Hati ingin membalas untuk mentertawakan Naruto saat ditolak Sakura, namun kenyataannya pernyatan cinta Naruto malah diterima.

"Na-Naruto-Kun ..." Hinata berkata lirih disela tangisnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya saat menyadari ada yang menyerukan namanya. Dan ...

 **Deg ...**

"Bi-Bidadariku ..." gumam Naruto dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu saat melihat penampilan baru Hinata. Rasa penyesalan menghinggapi Hati Naruto. Ya ... Kenapa pula sang Bidadari itu harus muncul saat ini, kenapa tidak kemarin-kemarin?! Andai saja Hinata muncul dengan penampilan seperti ini lebih cepat, bocah pirang itu pasti tidak akan menembak Sakura.

'Si-Sial ... Kenapa harus seperti ini?!'. 'A-apa yang harus aku lalukan?! Bidadariku ...' Naruto mulai galau dan bingung menentukan siapa yang ingin dia miliki saat ini, Sakura jelas adalah gadis imut yang bayak dicintai orang banyak. Terlebih pernyataan cintanya yang dipaksa oleh Bee, dengan ajaibnya diterima sang Idol. Tapi ... Jauh didasar Hatinya, Naruto juga ingin memiliki Hinata ... Sang Bidadari yang tak sengaja ditemuinya.

"Siaaallll!". "Kenapa harus seperti iniiii?!" Naruto berteriak frustasi dengan keadaannya saat ini.

Yap. Naruto benar-benar galau saat ini!

•

 **Tamat.**

•

 _ **Note ::**_

 _Hahaha~ nanggung ya? Mau bagaimana lagi, sejak awal Tobi memang berniat membuat fict yang seperti ini. Maaf sudah membuat Reader-San kecewa ... Tapi tenang saja, Tobi sudah bersiap jika ada Flame yang nyasar ke Kotak Review Tobi. Ya ... Intinya Tobi hanya mencurahkan apa yang ada di Otak Tobi. Sekali lagi Tobi minta maaf~_

 _Suka atau tidak suka itu terserah Reader-San ..._

 _Dan setelah Melakukan refresing kesana kemari, ahirnya Tobi mendapatkan kembali semangat Masa Muda ala Guru Guy :v_

 _Hah~ abaikan yang itu. -_-"_

 _Intinya mulai saat ini Tobi siap untuk tetap update fict Tobi. Tapi karena kesibukan Tobi bertambah, mungkin updatenya gak nentu. entah seminggu sekali, sebulan sekali, atau ... Entahlah. Tobi harap Reader-San mau menunggu Tobi *plaakk*_

 _Abaikan lagi bagian terahirnya ... Tobi rasa, Tobi mulai eror. /( _)\_

 _Oh iya, ini dulu yang Tobi publish, anggap aja ini Bonus lebaran ... Sisanya nyusul xDv._

 _Baiklah dari pada semakin parah, Tobi cuma mau bilang ..._

 _ **Minal Aidzin Wal Fa Aidzin ... Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.**_

 _ **SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI**_

 _ **(**_ _Bagi yang merayakan)_


End file.
